The Awakening
by Newsupergodzilla Josh
Summary: Finn was scared he didn't want to fight. But when it came to Rey he would do anything. When trying to save her from Kylo Ren, the Sith Lord discovers the Force within him and threatens to kill Rey unless he turns to the Dark Side. Will the two discover their feelings with each other and escape the 'Starkiller Base' or will they fall to the Dark Side. R&R! FEY SHIPPING!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little chapter I wanted to make. If you like it then just Follow, Favorite, and Review and I will continue. I've only seen the movie twice so don't expect me to get 100% of the dialogue.**

* * *

"I have lived long enough to see the same eyes in different people. I see your eyes. I know your eyes. I'm looking into the eyes of a man that wants to run away." Maz stared into the eyes of the former Stormtrooper.

"You know nothing about me. I was taken away from my family and was taught only to do one thing but I didn't do it." Finn looked down at the table in disappointment.

"Come with me for a second Finn." The small lady motioned Finn to follow her.

"Follow her kid. Or she might get angry and Chewy is afraid of her when she's pissed." Han said while cleaning his DL-44.

Finn got up from the table and followed Maz down the stairs into the basement. BB-8 rolled down the stairs slowly not wanting to fall and hurt himself.

"You're not with the Resistance are you?" Finn froze and couldn't find the words to speak. "Hasn't Han told you that women always find out the truth?"

"Just before we got here."

"Why tell them you're with the Resistance? It was the girl wasn't it."

"Well…I-"

"Word of advice. If you like the girl, then you don't have to lie to make her like you. You can ask Chewy yourself." Maz sat down on one of the boxes and patted to the one next to her.

Finn sat down and sighed. "It was my first assignment. One of the Stormtroopers was shot and dying. Nobody cared except for me and Kylo told us to execute the people. I couldn't do it. I got Poe out and wanted to run away but he wanted to go back for BB-8. Now he's dead."

"A troubled past for a troubled person. You keep running away, the people you love will get hurt in the process. Including Rey." Finn blushed looking away from Maz.

* * *

"Yeah I bet you have. BANG! I shot Greedo…first." Han made a shooting gesture at Rey.

"You did not." Han shook his head in frustration at Rey.

"Why do people keep saying that? The guy had a gun on me and was about to shoot me. You always take the opportunity. Like when I saw Vader sitting at the dinner table I shot him."

"Darth Vader? He's real!" Han nodded taking a sip of his drink. "Did he really have a giant ship that destroyed planets?"

"Yup. Blew that sucker up. It took one blast and the whole thing just exploded. I'm thinking to myself…why the hell did you invent the ultimate weapon and have a small hole that destroys it in seconds. Never made sense but who cares at least I helped save the universe."

"Wow. Must have been an exciting life."

(BEEP) (BEEP)

BB-8 agreed rolling around Rey and Han wanting to hear more stories.

"Thirty years later I'm back to being a smuggler and back into this Galactic War nonsense. So…what's up with you and Finny? How long have you been together?"

"Not even a day. He's kind and a little clumsy." Han chuckled to himself. "What's so funny?"

"You don't see it. Why don't you go talk to him? I'll go see if Chewy is alright." Han got up from his seat and walked out of the temple.

(BEEP) (BEEP)

"What do you mean I'm clueless!" BB-8 bumped Rey's leg.

(BEEP) (BOOP)

"Alright I'll go see if he's okay." Rey grabbed her staff and walked down into the basement with BB slowly rolling down the stairs after her.

" _Don't leave me!"_

Rey jumped at the sound of the little girl screaming and followed the noise.

" _Come back! Please!"_

Finn and Maz looked at Rey in confusion seeing her walk into one of the rooms completely ignoring them.

"Rey. Are you okay?" Finn reached out to the scavenger but was stopped by Maz.

"Wait. Just watch."

Rey walked into the room seeing a case. As she got closer to the box the voices grew louder. The box was then opened revealing a lightsaber. Curiosity took over making Rey picked up the weapon and dropped it instantly screaming.

"REY!" Finn ran up to his friend and tried getting her attention. "It's me, Finn!"

After a few seconds Rey calmed down and collapsed to the ground crying. Maz picked up the lightsaber and approached the two.

"NO! Get that away from me!" Rey scrambled out of Finn's hold and ran out into the hall to catch her breath.

"This lightsaber belonged to Anakin Skywalker and was passed down to his son. Now it calls to you."

"I don't want anything to do with it. I need to head back to Jakku."

"Whoever you are waiting for on Jakku, is not coming back." Maz took Rey's hand but was immediately swiped away.

Rey ran out of the basement outside with BB-8 following behind her. Finn looked at Maz angrily. "Did you really have to say that to her?"

"It needed to be said. Hold onto this for her." Maz gave Finn the lightsaber and walked up the stairs.

"But I'm not a Jedi."

"You don't have to be a Jedi in order to use a weapon."

Finn shook his head and ran up the stairs after Rey and BB-8. Once he made it outside he noticed a bright red light in the sky headed towards the planets in the distance. When the red beam hit the planets they exploded instantly causing the ground to shake a little. People began screaming in fear and jumping on the nearest ships to escape from the 'First Orders' attack.

"Thirty years later and now another Death Star is coming to blow us up." Han and Chewbacca came out from the woods looking up at the sky.

Chewbacca let out a whine pointing at the sky.

"It's the First Order. There here for BB-8." Finn looked up at the sky seeing TIE fighters shooting at the people and dropships unleashing Stormtroopers.

"Where the hell are they?" Han shot at the nearest troops coming towards them and got behind a barricade.

"Rey ran into the woods." Finn and Chewbacca got behind cover avoiding the oncoming laser blasts.

"DAMN!" Han looked at his friends Bowcaster with curiosity. "Do you mind if I…"

"GGWWWRGHH!" Chewbacca handed Han his blaster.

"It's heavy." Han aimed the blaster and shot a trooper causing him to fly ten feet into the air. "I like this."

Finn shook his head and pulled out Luke's lightsaber looking for the switch to turn it on. He looked at the woods and debated whether to go after Rey or stay and fight.

"Go get your lover, kid." Han pushed Finn towards the woods.

"RRWWWGG!"

"What! He'll be fine."

"RAWRGWAWGGR!"

"He has a damn lightsaber." Han shot another group of troopers with Chewbacca's blaster and smiled.

"GGGWARRRHHWWWW!" Chewy took his blaster back angering his friend.

* * *

Finn ran deeper into the woods looking for any signs of Rey suddenly something knocked him off his feet and landed on the ground.

(BEEP) (BEEP) (BOOP)

"BB!" Finn grabbed the tiny robot and pulled him into a hug causing the droid to shock him. "OW!"

(BOOP) (BEEP)

"Which way?" BB-8 pulled out his lighter and pointed towards the West. "Let's go!"

The two hero's ran in the direction Rey had taken and saw dead Stormtroopers as they continued down the path.

"Where is the droid?!" Finn and BB slowed their pace down and quietly walked towards the voice.

Kylo Ren held his lightsaber up at Rey's neck hoping to get the information out of her.

"What do we do BB?" Finn whispered seeing the Sith Lord pacing around his friend.

(BEEP)

BB aimed his lighter at Kylo's lightsaber and pointed at his blaster.

"Okay. Hope all those years of training came to use." Finn aimed his blaster at the lightsaber and waited.

"You've seen the map." Kylo held his hand up at Rey's face trying to read her mind.

"Got you." Kylo held his lightsaber up into the air revealing the switch.

"You're coming with-" Before he could finish his sentence his lightsaber suddenly exploded in his hand.

Rey fell to the ground finally free from his force grip. Kylo held his damaged hand in pain ripping off his robes and stopping the bleeding.

"REY!" Finn and BB sprinted down the hill.

"FINN!" Rey ran to her friends embracing them.

"If it isn't the traitor…FN-2187." Kylo looked at his now destroyed lightsaber and frowned under the mask.

"Finn. What's he talking about?" Rey whispered into his ear.

"You don't know. He was a Stormtrooper of the First Order." Kylo used the force to pick up BB and place him in his hand.

"Let him go." Finn fired a shot at Kylo but it was then stopped in midair.

"FN-2187. You are hereby relieved of your duty." BB looked up at Kylo and pulled out his shocker electrocuting Kylo's chest causing the blaster to resume its course and hit him in the mask.

The Sith Lord was blasted a few feet away letting go of the droid. BB ran back to his friends and hid behind them.

"Were you a spy for the Resistance? Is that why you were a Stormtrooper?" Rey asked hoping it was true.

"No. I'm not with the Resistance. I was taken away from my family and brainwashed into this war. I helped this one person, Poe. But he died when we landed on Jakku."

"You lied. Why?"

Before he could answer that question a tree hit the two of them pinning them to the side of the rocky cliff. BB ran up to Kylo ready to shock him again but was kicked away into another tree severely damaging him. His mask had been removed to reveal his long dark hair and pale white face.

"In all my years I have never been humiliated by a trooper. This makes you all the more dangerous." Finn felt Kylo invading his mind and finding his secrets. "So that's why you did this. For a pretty face."

"Leave him alone!"

"QUIET!" Rey held her hands up to her throat and started choking. "I sense something…else. The Force."

"Leave her out of this." Finn reached his hand down to the lightsaber hidden behind his back.

"I'll oblige. Unless you swear your allegiance to the Dark Side and train under the Supreme Leader, Snoke."

"I'll do whatever you want. Please. Just let her go." Kylo smirked and knocked Rey out with the Force.

"She'll be coming with us. If you betray us. She dies. If you do not give in to the Dark Side. She will die! If you try and strike me down with that lightsaber hidden behind your back. SHE WILL DIE!" Kylo threw the tree to the side letting the two fall to the ground.

"All units retreat. We've got what we came for. Carry the girl back to the ship." Kylo used the Force and picked up the droid.

As they began walking back to the ship Kylo picked up his damaged mask and lightsaber cursed under his breath. The Sith Lord put his helmet back on and examined his weapon.

"Lucky for you. You didn't completely destroy it but my hand is another story."

Finn didn't say anything and looked at Rey feeling guilty for bringing her into this mess.

(BEEP) (BOOP)

"Your right." Kylo clenched his fist causing the droid's head to be crushed.

* * *

Han and Chewbacca watched as the Resistance shot down the last remaining troopers that had decided to stick around. Poe flew in the X-Wing shooting down the nearby TIE fighters and drop ships.

"Finn?" The pilot looked down to see his friend with Kylo Ren holding the body of a girl and BB-8. "Leia they have BB-8 and my friend!"

" _Put a tracking device on the ship."_

Poe nodded and flew back into the direction of the ship. Within seconds the ship began to descend into the air and go into Hyper drive but before they could escape he shot a small tracking device onto the ship.

"I'm going after them."

" _No! Your orders are t-"_ Poe disconnect the connection between him and the General.

"I'm coming BB. It's my turn to save you Finn." Poe also went into Hyper drive ready to rescue his friends.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Kylo Ren and Rey are cousins. Finn is connected to the force like Rey. Until the other two movies come out this is an official AU or EU.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Force Unleashed?

The Stormtroopers opened the doors to the storage room and shoved Finn and Rey into it. The door slammed shut leaving the two alone. Finn got up and tried prying the door open with his hands but eventually stopped after a few minutes. Rey sat in a corner looking up at the ceiling reflecting on the past few days and how they changed her life. After two more minutes of silence Finn tried to talk to his friend but one glare from the scavenger shut him up. The troopers were heard from the other side of the door talking about their ultimate weapon and what their theories were for the fates of their prisoners.

"Rey…I-"

"You lied to me and for what. Just so you could escape the First Order or were you just some spy. I thought you were my friend." Rey said with tears threating to fall.

"What was I supposed to say? That I was a runaway traitor of the deadliest organization in the galaxy. I panicked and I regret not telling you the truth. I'm sorry." Finn fell to the ground in defeat knowing he screwed up big time.

"I guess that makes sense in a way. It's hard being a scavenger. Sometimes I find good stuff in Jakku and when I tried making friends they would steal everything I had." Rey scooted over to Finn's side.

"I was taken away from my parents and forced to become a Stormtrooper. My one name was FN-2187. No friends, emotions, or mercy. On the first mission I couldn't kill anyone…it just didn't feel right. They had nothing to do with the map leading to Luke." Rey held onto Finn's hand for comfort.

Footsteps were heard coming towards the door and a second later Kylo Ren entered the room with his mask fully repaired and holding Luke's lightsaber. Finn quickly moved his hand out of Rey's before the Sith Lord noticed.

"Do you know what this is?" Kylo held out the lightsaber for Finn to see.

"A lightsaber."

"You have much to learn. This is not any ordinary lightsaber. This is the origins of the old Empire and belonged to my grandfather, Darth Vader." Finn and Rey looked at the Sith Lord in shock.

"How? Are you the son of Luke Skywalker?" Rey asked now interested in the man's backstory.

"No. He's my uncle." Kylo turned on Anakin's lightsaber showing off its blue color. "I'll have to make some improvements

Finn looked at Kylo and knew he was probably smiling like a kid that had just gotten the greatest present ever.

"What are you going to do to us?" Rey asked looking at the lightsaber that was slowly making its way towards her head.

"The initial plan was to take you away so I could get the map from you. But since you brought the droid to me and this traitor has the Force, I'm going to continue my grandfather's legacy. Let's go." Kylo shut his lightsaber off and motioned for the two prisoners to follow him.

Two troopers followed behind Finn and Rey keeping their blasters aimed at their backs. Once they made it to the command center Kylo pointed to the planet.

"What is that?" Rey walked up to the glass to get a better view of 'Starkiller'.

"FN-2187, why don't you explain to her what you and the others have built over the years." Finn stayed silent disappointed with himself. "This is the end…for the Resistance. Once the power from that nearby sun is fully absorbed into the core then the First Order can finally bring order back into this galaxy."

"Unless the base's thermal oscillator is damaged." Kylo turned his head towards Finn clenching his fists in anger. "In a way you are following in your grandfather's step. It took one blast from an X-wing to destroy the entire Death Star."

"You have a big mouth." Kylo turned towards Rey and had an idea. "If you want to treat me with disrespect than the same can go for her."

Before Finn or Rey could react the Sith Lord picked the scavenger up by the throat and threw her into a nearby wall scaring the Stormtroopers away. Finn let out a war cry and Force Pushed Kylo into the glass causing it to crack and some of the air vacuuming out of the room. Troopers were thrown across the room and objects floating in mid air. One Stormtrooper ran up to Finn and used the butt of his blaster to knock him out.

The glass was quickly covered with a metal plate before all the air was sucked out of the ship. The troopers landed on the ground and slowly backed walked up to the unconscious man.

"Take them back to the storage room until we arrive at the planet." Kylo demanded very angry that Finn had been able to overpower him for a second.

* * *

Poe arrived at the planet and quickly flew fifteen feet above the ground so he wouldn't be spotted. Trees began coming out of nowhere and taking out one of the sides of the vehicle forcing him to stop.

"No going back now." Poe opened the hatch and looked around seeing the beautiful mountains, trees and white snow everywhere. "Okay just gotta find some Stormtroopers and find out which way to find their base."

As he continued down a random path he noticed large footprints that greatly resembled a Wampa's, He could be killed by either the harsh weather or a giant snow beast.

"You sure an X-Wing was spotted in this area." Poe hid behind the nearest tree and peered over to see two Snowtroopers coming his way.

"General Hux said to investigate. Do you think I like being out in this crappy weather?"

"Well driving for over three hours and spotting two Wampa's can really take a lot out of a guy." The trooper looked down at the ground seeing footprints. "Hey you see those."

"Don't look like a baby Wampa. You see the smoke?" The trooper pointed to the smoke coming from beyond the trees. "I'll check it out. You follow those footprints and see if are intruder has gotten far."

The one trooper ran off after the X-Wing leaving his buddy alone with the tracks.

"I swear I'm going to go insane and run away just like FN-2187." The trooper followed the tracks over to the tree and was face to face with Poe's blaster.

"His name is Finn." Poe shot the trooper in the head. "And my friend."

A Wampa snorted coming towards him and the dead Stormtrooper looking very hungry. Poe smiled forming an idea in his head.

 **10 Minutes Later**

"Found a crashed X-Wing did you find the Rebel?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately, a Wampa got to him." The trooper pointed to the corpse in the distance being devoured by the snow beast.

"Your suit is damaged, PE-5743."

"Yeah he caught me off by surprise and shot me. Luckily my armor held."

"Look on the bright side. We get to head back and rest for the day."

The two troopers walked back over to their Speeder Bikes and rode off into the distance. Poe sighed in relief thinking about the next part in his plan to rescue his friends.

* * *

 **Starkiller Base**

"FN-2187. You made a fool out of the First Order and me." Captain Phasma walked up to her ex-Stormtrooper trying to stop herself from shooting him on the spot.

"Not the time, Phasma. Go train the recruits." Kylo pushed Finn ahead not wanting to waste their time.

" _ **Stay strong."**_

Finn looked around the hall and gave Kylo a strange look. "Eye's forward."

" _What the hell was that voice? It sounded so familiar."_

"Stop. When we met the Supreme Leader you are to bow when he makes his appearance and speak when spoken to. Fail to do this will result in the death of the girl."

Finn nodded and was shoved into the room. There were seats surrounding the place like an old Jedi Council room. Kylo activated the hologram revealing Snoke. As instructed Finn immediately bowed and felt the aura change when the Supreme Leader appeared into the room.

"Why are you bowing?" Snoke asked calmly shocking both of the men. After a few seconds of silence Kylo looked over at Finn and nodded.

"I was told I'd be meeting you and didn't want to be disrespectful."

"Hmmmm…please stand." Finn stood up and paled seeing the twenty-foot-tall man in his chair with a large scar running down his face. "So you're the traitor. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Finn." Kylo grit his teeth under his mask hearing the fool say his fake name.

"Interesting." Snoke reached his hand towards Finn's face. "I have not felt this kind of power since…" A smile then formed on the Dark Lord. "Kylo. Leave us."

"As you wish, my lord." Kylo walked out of the room leaving Finn alone with the giant Sith.

"Even the son of Han Solo is stubborn."

"That's Han's son." Finn looked back at the closed doors now realizing the connection between the two.

"Yes but enough about Kylo Ren. Do you remember anything of your past life?" Finn shook his head. "Hmmm…I sense much hidden potential within you. You will be the Dark Side's successor and will clench the light forever. You may leave." Finn bowed and walked towards the door. "Hold on. Send Kylo Ren in here."

Finn nodded and walked out of the room a little shaken up seeing the Supreme Leader for the first time. Kylo was leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed.

"The Supreme Leader wants to see you." Kylo muttered under his breath and shoved Finn out of the way.

The ex-soldier leaned against the wall waiting for Kylo to return. It felt weird being back in the base again.

" _ **Do not turn to the Dark Side."**_

Finn jumped from the voice behind him and fell to the ground. Looking around the hallway he tried to find the source of the voices. He must have been going crazy why else was he hearing voices. Nothing has made sense since he first joined the 'First Order'. Kylo walked out of the Jedi Council room with his fits clenching.

"Captain Phasma, please take this…traitor back to his cell." Finn turned around to see the female Stormtrooper standing right behind him. "Try not to kill him."

"No promises." Phasma said watching Kylo walk off. "Let's get going."

Finn walked down the hallway with Phasma holding a gun onto his back. Troopers stopped their conversations with each other and stared at him. He was a nobody when he was at the base but know Finn was a somebody.

"Since we have time, do you mind explaining your actions?"

"What actions?"

"Don't be a dumbass. We both know what you did. On the ship. When Kylo Ren hurt that girl." Finn looked over his shoulder at the chrome trooper.

"How-"

"The ship has cameras. Just because you have the Force doesn't mean I have any respect for you." Phasma turned Finn around and kneed him the stomach. "Don't get any blood on the nice floor."

"You don't scare me…anymore." Finn picked himself up and faced the captain.

Phasma scoffed and opened the cell door with Rey in the corner leaning up against the wall.

"Finn are you okay?" Rey ran up to Finn helping him to the bed.

"Pathetic." Phasma muttered as she shut the door.

* * *

 **35 Years Ago**

"As long as she lives. I will always control you." Darth Vader said to his ex-apprentice.

"Will see about that." Galen Marek looked back at Vader one last time and closed the steel doors.

Galen walked down the hallways of the ship looking for the blonde pilot he had rescued. It had been one long week from reuniting with Rahm Kota, fighting off Boba Fett, and taking on an army of clones of himself. Now Vader was imprisoned within the ship and soon the Rebel Alliance would win this war.

"Looking for me?" Galen looked over his shoulder to see Juno running towards him.

The two embraced and shared a passionate kiss.

"I missed you." Juno whispered into her boyfriend's ear.

"I missed you, too."

 **2 Hours Later**

Boba Fett planted bombs onto the steel doors holding the Dark Lord and stepped away letting them explode. Once he entered the room Vader was sitting in the middle of the room waiting.

"Your lightsaber." Boba tossed the weapon to his boss which he caught.

"Excellent work. I have one final bounty for you."

Vader and Boba strolled down the hall with dead rebel soldiers on the ground. Once they rounded the corner they were face to face with twenty rebels holding their blasters at the Sith and bounty hunter. Juno walked in front of the group and was shocked to see Darth Vader already free.

"Hello, Juno. Boba, would you please dispose of the rebels."

"As you wish." The bounty hunter pressed a button on his wrist causing all the basters to explode in each of their hands leaving them defenseless.

Boba fired upon the unarmed rebels leaving only Juno alive. Galen came through the doors blue lightsabers in both hands ready to attack but stopped on sight seeing his lover taken captive.

"Starkiller, lower your weapons or she dies." Darth Vader pulled out his red lightsaber and aimed it at Juno's neck.

"Don't…please." Galen turned his lightsabers off and threw them to the ground getting on his knees.

"All too easy." Vader turned his lightsaber off and walked behind his former apprentice.

The Dark Lord held his hand out forcing Galen to look up at Juno with his eyes forcibly opened. Vader nodded his head to the bounty hunter.

"Galen. I love yo-" Boba Fett pulled out his blaster and shot the pilot in the back piercing her heart.

"NO!" Starkiller unleashed his Force Lightning onto Vader realizing him from his grip.

Boba pulled out another gun and shot multiple sedatives into the crazed assassin. Galen collapsed to the ground reaching out to his lover.

"Kill…me…please…" The ex-apprentice fell into a deep sleep from the medicine.

Boba Fett picked up his body and followed Vader off the ship and onto the Slave 1.

"Why not kill him?" The bounty hunter asked while tying up his new prisoner.

"If I killed him then he would be reunited with her. A better punishment is for the clone to never see his loved one again." Vader sat in the co-pilot seat with Boba and went into Hyper drive.

* * *

 **Present Time**

"I wonder who this guy was?" Poe said to himself seeing the frozen man in the cryogenic machine. " _Clone 1138. Starkiller_. Cool name."

Poe walked down the hallway seeing his droid being carried by another trooper. Once the trooper entered the examination room BB-8 quickly shocked the trooper making him drop the droid.

"Get back here!" The trooper yelled chasing after the droid.

(BEEP) (BOOP)

BB stopped and rolled under the trooper's legs causing him to trip. The soldier cursed and got up continuing his chase. Poe grabbed the droid whispering softly near its head causing it to calm down.

"I got him."

"Thanks, PE-5743. Hopefully we get whatever it's hiding before it decides to run away again."

"Just keep your eye on him." Poe walked away holding the map to Luke Skywalker smiling under his mask.

* * *

"Are you okay Finn?" Rey rubbed his back trying to make him feel better.

"I'm alright. Just had some problems with my old Captain." Finn let out a small laugh from hearing his own words.

"What did they want from you?"

"Kylo just wanted to introduce me to the Supreme Leader, Snoke. Seems like I have a lot of power hidden within me." Rey let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes. "Tired?"

"Yeah. It's been a long day." Finn got off the bed and sat on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just giving you the bed for the night."

"You can't just sleep on the floor. Quit being a gentleman for once."

"Trust me it's not the first time I've slept on the floor. I'll be fine."

"If you say so, Finn. Goodnight." Rey turned to face the wall and attempted to fall asleep.

"Goodnight."

* * *

General Hux and Kylo Ren watched the security camera footage of Finn and Rey in the cell observing their interactions.

"Do you really think it's wise to use the girl for FN-2187's training?" Hux asked, Kylo Ren crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes under his mask.

"What other choice do we have. He clearly loves the girl."

"Snoke said it would be dangerous. Do you remember what happened to the last apprentice that was forced to join the Dark Side because of a girl?"

"My grandfather had the right intentions. He was a Jedi and was hidden away from the Emperor. FN-2187 was trained under the 'First Order' and will be seduced to the Dark Side again. As for the girl, Rey. I noticed the Force inside of her."

"What about the Resistance? Shall we destroy the planet."

"Not yet. I have a better idea." Hux frowned at Kylo and walked out of the room.

" _Sir, we searched the droid. But we couldn't find the map. Sir. Sir?"_

Kylo let out a huge scream and pulled out Luke Skywalker's lightsaber and began cutting up all the computer monitors while using the Force to tear the walls apart. Two Stormtroopers were walking down the hall talking about the new recruits and saw the debris being thrown into the hallway.

"Just walk away." The trooper muttered under his breath motioning for his partner to turn around and walk in the other direction.

" **AHHHH!** " Kylo let out another scream making the troopers run faster.

* * *

 **AN: If you guys know who that new character is then get excited in the next few chapters. For those who don't look up SW: The Force Unleashed. I hope you like the chapter. If you'd like to see more then you know what to do. Review, Follow, Favorite and have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3: Past Events & Harsh Training

_**The lightsaber completes the hole in the wall. Anakin wriggles in. He pulls himself to his feet. There are candles everywhere. A shaft of moonlight from a hole in the roof pierces the gloom of the hut. By its light, Anakin sees his mother hanging from a wooden frame in the middle of the hut. He cuts her free, takes her into his arms, and lowers her gently to the ground. Her eyes are closed. Her face is bloodied. She has been terribly beaten. Anakin cradles her tenderly.**_

" _ **Mom... Mom... Mom..."**_

 _ **Shmi's eyelids flutter and barely open. They were caked with blood.**_

" _ **Annie...? Is it you?"**_

 _ **Shmi's eyes focus slowly. Anakin gives a little choking gasp.**_

" _ **I'm here, Mom. You're safe. Hang on. I'm going to get you out of here..."**_

" _ **I'm so glad... to see you, Annie... Now... I am complete..."**_

" _ **Just stay with me, Mom. I'm going to make you well again. Everything's going to be fine."**_

" _ **You look so handsome. My son... my grown-up son. I'm so proud of you, Annie... so proud... I missed you so much... I love..."**_

 _ **Shmi dies. Anakin draws her to his chest. There is silence for a moment. Anakin lifts his head, listening for a moment, then he sits on the floor of the Tusken hut, cradling his dead mother in his arms.**_

* * *

 _ **The pale light grows. Thin tendrils of smoke rise slowly in the cold, clear air. Somewhere a dog barks. An old woman comes out of one of the huts. She carries a pail. She swirls it and tosses the dirty water onto the ground. As she goes back inside the hut, a Tusken child runs past, dragging a stick in the sand. The child runs through the line of huts, turns a corner, and stops suddenly, staring at the bodies of the two Tusken guards. Between them, Anakin stands outside the hut door. His face is a grim mask. The child stares, then there is a flash of light as Anakin's lightsaber switches on.**_

* * *

" _ **Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over."**_

 _ **"You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost . . ."**_

 _ **"No! No! You will die!"**_

 _ **Palpatine raises his hands, and lightning bolts shoot out. They are blocked by Mace's lightsaber. Palpatine is pushed back against the window sill.**_

 _ **"He is a traitor, Anakin."**_

 _ **"He's the traitor. Stop him!"**_

 _ **"Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me. You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me. I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him."**_

 _ **"Don't listen to him, Anakin."**_

 _ **"Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer. Ahhhhhhh . . ."  
Mace pushes Palpatine out to the edge of the ledge. As the Jedi moves closer, the bolts from Palpatine's hands begin to arch back on him. The Chancellor's face begins to twist and distort. His eyes become yellow as he struggles to intensify his powers. **_

_**"I can't ... I give up. Help me. I am weak ... I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer."**_

 _ **"You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all."**_

 _ **"You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial."**_

 _ **"He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive."**_

 _ **"I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please."**_

 _ **"It is not the Jedi way . . ."**_

 _ **Mace raises his sword to kill the Chancellor.**_

 _ **"He must live . . ."**_

 _ **"Please don't, please don't . . ."**_

 _ **"I need him . . ."**_

 _ **"Please don't . . ."**_

 _ **"NO!"**_ _ **Just as Mace is about to slash Palpatine, Anakin steps in and cuts off the Jedi's hand holding the lightsaber.**_

 _ **As Mace stares at Anakin in shock, Palpatine springs to life.**_

" _ **POWER! UNLIMITED POWER!"  
The full force of Palpatine's powerful bolts blasts MACE. He attempts to deflect them with his one good hand, but the force is too great. As blue rays engulf his body, he is flung out the window and falls twenty stories to his death.**_

" _ **What have I done? Anakin sits down on the floor contemplating his actions.**_

" _ **You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force."**_

" _ **I will do whatever you ask."**_

" _ **Good."**_

" _ **Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her. I won't let her die. I want the power to stop death."**_

" _ **To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret."**_

 _ **Anakin kneels before Palpatine.**_

" _ **I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith."**_

" _ **Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth . . . Vader."**_

" _ **Thank you. My Master."**_

" _ **Rise, Darth Vader."**_

* * *

 _ **Anakin enters a room full of younglings huddled in a corner. "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?"**_

 _ **Anakin looks back at them with a stern expression on his face and ignites his lightsaber.**_

* * *

 _ **Obi-Wan heads for the bank of the lava river, but Anakin's droid is faster. He catches up with his old Master. Obi-Wan and Anakin continue the swordfight. They battle away, balancing on the tiny platform and puzzled droid. Anakin, standing on the Droid, approaches Obi-Wan on the work platform.**_

" _ **I have failed you, Anakin. I was never able to teach you to think."**_

 _ **Anakin and Obi-Wan confront each other on the lava river.**_

" _ **I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over . . ."**_

" _ **From the Sith! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil." Obi-Wan said, trying to win his friend back.**_

" _ **From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil." Anakin yelled swinging his sword at Obi-Wan.**_

" _ **Well, then you are lost!" The older master countered the attacking.**_

" _ **This is the end for you, My Master. I wish it were otherwise."**_

 _ **Anakin jumps and flips onto Obi-Wan's platform. The fighting continues again until Obi-Wan jumps toward the safety of the black sandy edge of the lava river.**_

" _ **It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground."**_

" _ **You underestimate my power!"**_

" _ **Don't try it."**_

 _ **Anakin jumps and Obi-Wan cuts his young apprentice at the knees, then cuts off his left arm in the blink of an eye. Anakin tumbles down the embankment and rolls to a stop near the edge of the lava. Anakin struggles to pull himself up the embankment with his mechanical hand. His thin leather glove has been burned off. He keeps sliding down in the black sand.**_

" _ **You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness."**_

 _ **Obi-Wan picked up Anakin's lightsaber and begins to walk away. He stops and looks back at his apprentice.**_

" _ **I hate you!" Anakin screamed.**_

" _ **You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." Obi-Wan treaded up the cliff leaving his friend for the Force to judge.**_

 _ **Anakin's clothing blows into the lava river and ignites. Suddenly Anakin bursts into flames and starts screaming. Darth Sidious soon arrives hours later and discovered what remained of Anakin.**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _"Anakin! Anakin! There he is. He's still alive. Get a medical capsule, immediately."_**

 ** _"Yes sir. Right away." Several of the Clones rush off as Darth Sidious puts his hand on Anakin's forehead._**

* * *

 _ **Vader, dressed in his black body armor, lies on the table. Nose plugs are inserted and the mask drops from above, sealing tightly. The helmet is fitted and Vader begins breathing.**_

 _ **Darth Sidious hovers around the periphery of a group of Medical Droids who are working on Anakin. Darth Sidious paces in the foreground. A droid approaches the Dark Lord.**_

" _ **My Lord, the construction is finished ... he lives." The Medical droid said, feeling uneasy being near Darth Vader.**_

" _ **Good. Good." Sidious muttered.**_

 _ **The Droid moves back to the table where Darth Vader lies. The table begins to move upright. Darth Sidious moves in next to his apprentice.**_

" _ **Lord Vader, can you hear me?"**_

" _ **Yes, My Master."**_

 _ **Vader looks around the room trying to find someone else.**_

" _ **Where is Padme? Is she safe, is she all right?"**_

 _ **Darth Sidious moves closer to the half droid-half man.**_

" _ **I'm afraid she died. ... It seems in your anger, you killed her."**_

 _ **A Low groan emanates from Vader's mask. Suddenly everything in the room begins to implode, including some of the Droids.**_

" _ **I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt her! She was alive! It's impossible!"**_

 _ **Vader screams, breaks his bonds to the table, and steps forward, waving his hands, causing objects to fly around the room. Sidious deflects the objects, but some of the droids aren't so lucky. Vader's painful screams echoed throughout the Center.**_

* * *

Finn awoke from his deep sleep looking around the cell and calmed down knowing it was all a dream. Why had he been dreaming about Darth Vader and Palpatine? This must have been the same kind of feeling Rey had gotten when she touched the lightsaber.

" _ **Hello Finn."**_ A flash of bright light appeared at the cell door with an older man wearing Jedi robes walking from the shining light.

"I must be going crazy." Finn walked up to the older Jedi swiping his hand through his body.

" _ **You're not crazy my boy. You are connected to the Force and I have come to guide you."**_

"Who are you?"

" _ **My name is Anakin Skywalker, and my grandson Kylo Ren has truly become lost."**_ The Force ghost sat down on the edge of the bed Rey was sleeping on.

"You…your Darth Vader." Anakin shook his head at Finn.

" _ **That name has no meaning now. That man is dead and I have been freed from his control."**_

"Sorry. But why are you here and not with Ky-"

" _ **Ben. His name is Ben Solo, not that dreaded name the Sith have given him. I cannot connect to my grandson because he is not as connected to the Force as you are."**_

"Finn who are you talking to?" Rey rolled over to face her friend.

" _ **She cannot see me. Will talk again later."**_ Anakin disappeared from the cell leaving the two alone.

"I…uh…just had a dream and started talking to myself." Finn said, laughing nervously.

"Okay…why don't you rest up here." Rey scooted back against the wall and patted the bed.

"No it's fine…"

"I don't want to hear any excuses. Just get on the damn bed." Finn sighed and laid down near the edge. "I'm not going to bite."

The two of them shared a laugh and drifted off into sleep. A few hours later a Stormtrooper came into their room laughing at the two seeing them hugging each other in their sleep.

"Wake up sleepyheads." The trooper shook Finn making him fall off the bunk and land on the floor face first. "Sorry about that."

"What the hell do you want?" Rey asked jumping off the bunk and getting into the trooper's face.

"Firstly, you take my jacket without asking me. Secondly, you don't introduce me to your girlfriend I'm a little heartbroken Finn."

"No way. POE!" Finn hugged his long lost friend happy to know he was still alive.

"Nice to see you again." Poe took off his helmet and looked at Rey. "I believe we haven't met yet. What's your name?"

"Rey. Also we are not a couple. I don't know why people keep thinking that."

"Whatever you say. Okay so I've been doing some digging around and found out Kylo Ren is heading off to another planet in the next two days. When he's gone it'll give us a chance to get into one of the ships and get back to the Resistance." Poe put his helmet back on and pressed himself against the wall listening for any other troopers.

"Okay. How do we get to the ship?" Finn asked, interested in the plan.

"I'm going to be honest…that's all I got so far. Listen I have to go but I'll be back tomorrow." Poe opened the cell door and closed it behind him.

 **8 Hours Later**

"This isn't working." Kylo watched as Finn attempted to lift the box up with the Force. "You need something else to awaken the hidden power like on the ship."

"Here are the recruits you asked for." Phasma walked into the room with seven other men and women behind her.

"Excellent. Line them up. FN-2187, you remember some of these people from the training camp." Finn nodded recognizing a few faces. "Today you will be helping this traitor with his training, if you run…you will be shot down."

Phasma got in front of the group and aimed her blaster at the first man.

"Woah! What are you doing?" Kylo pushed Finn next to Phasma.

"Many of you know about the Force, correct." The group nodded looking nervous with the blaster pointed at them. "Good. It even has the power to stop a speeding beam from this gun."

Phasma shot her blaster at the person in the middle of the line but the beam was stopped in mid-air almost touching the woman's forehead. Kylo arched the beam and let it hit the wall behind the group.

"Do you see now? You are responsible for the seven lives standing in front of you. Fail to complete this part of the training will result in the deaths of seven innocent people."

"Your insane! You can't make me do this. Why not droids or animals?" Finn began rambling already dreading what was to come.

"Because if they died you wouldn't be feeling the guilt or improve. Get ready. Fire."

Finn quickly held his hand out focusing on the beam. Phasma aimed her blaster at the woman and fired. The girl's body collapsed to the ground with a burning hole in the stomach.

"One down six to go. If this is a failure, we'll bring in more. Maybe the ones that are…Phasma do you still have that list of soldiers that have not met your expectations."

"Of course. Almost five hundred."

The group began gulping and kept looking at the dead body in the middle of their line. A droid came into the room and carried the body away.

"Fire."

Once again another body hit the ground with the droid coming back and carrying the body away.

"I HAVE A FAMILY!"

"MY FAMILY NEEDS ME!"

"YOU BETTER NOT MESS UP!"

"YOUR GOING TO GET US KILLED!"

"Start with the man with the children." Kylo circled around the new target. "How many kids do you have?"

"Two. A son and daughter. Please I took this job to support my family. My wife is sick she can't work."

"He gets two shots." Kylo said to Phasma.

"There has to be another way." Finn pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"Fire." Phasma blasted the father in the leg making him fall to the ground. "One last chance or his children grow up without a father."

"Please. I know you. Don't let him do this." The father began crying and pleading for his life.

"Fi-"

"Just because Han Solo wasn't a great father doesn't mean you have to take it out on others!" Finn yelled out causing Kylo to freeze.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Phasma turned around to face Finn.

Kylo growled pulling out Luke's lightsaber he began cutting up all the test subjects. Screams began filling the room along with body parts being scattered across the room.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!" Kylo used the Force and pinned Finn up against the wall.

"Snoke-" Right when the Supreme Leader's name was mentioned Kylo dropped the young man to the ground.

"Take him back to his cell."

"Of course sir." Phasma motioned for Finn to move. "Also Phasma, don't utter a word about this little incident."

"Of course." The chrome trooper and Finn walked down the hall towards his cell. "You holding up?"

"What do you mean?" Finn muttered.

"After letting those people die. You could have saved them and now I have to pick seven more and explain to them what happened to the last group."

"Your just as insane as him." Phasma opened the cell door letting Finn sit on the bed.

"You don't know Ben like I do." The cell door closed leaving Finn alone to think about the deaths he caused.

* * *

Starkiller cracked his eyes open seeing two Stormtroopers talking to themselves while once in a while looking at him. Cold. But he was still alive. Vader and Boba Fett would be killed for their actions. For killing his father. For killing Juno. Phasma came from behind the cryogenic machine talking to the troopers.

' _That trooper. Boba Fett. BOBA FETT! You better pray I don't escape from this machine when your still on the planet.'_

Starkiller took a deep breath and slowly clenched his hands causing a small spark of lightning to form.

* * *

 **AN: I just saw the new trailer for Star Wars Rebels and all I have to say is…DARTH MAUL is still alive! Should I continue the fic. I'm feeling a little mixed. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
